Historia de amor
by GatoFlecha
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que participó en un duelo y el joven gerente de Kaiba Corp debe tomar vacaciones, pero en lugar de descansar deberá resolver un problema de uno de sus juegos con la ayuda de una renombrada arqueóloga.
1. La vida después de los duelos

La vida después de los duelos

Seto Kaiba estaba en vacaciones, tuvo que tomarlas obligadamente, pero eran vacaciones. El sábado a las doce mediodía su secretaria entró con un comunicado de la junta directiva, el cual le indicaba que debido a que había trabajado toda la semana incluso domingos y feriados en los cinco años anteriores y que ya él y su equipo habían cumplido con todos los objetivos que se planearon para ese año (aparte de que ya estaban comenzado lo del otro año), teóricamente no tenía nada que hacer ahí y le comunicaban que se tomara dos meses de vacaciones, eso era de mediados de noviembre al 15 de enero.

La carta concluía con una cláusula del reglamento de la compañía (que el redactó) que dictaba que como es lo usual: "cuando se trabajen días fuera del horario normal, el empleado puede tomar cualquier otro día siempre y cuando pida permiso anticipadamente y cuente con el permiso de el director del departamento, no se pueden tomar más de cinco días seguidos, excepto en casos justificados y con el permiso del director de departamento. Además ningún empleado puede laborar más de treinta días extra al año, el caso de que lo haga deberá llegar a un acuerdo con las entidades superiores para evaluar el pago extra o alguna forma de remuneración."

Le incluían otro artículo que decía que como ningún empleado puede negar sus derechos es obligado tomar las vacaciones que dicta el código de trabajo japonés. Motivo por el cual la junta había considerado por mayoría de votos darle también sus vacaciones sin embargo, le dejaban a su consideración tomarlas en cualquier momento que lo deseara.

Se despedían atentamente e incluían la firma de los accionistas de la compañía, incluso su firma estaba ahí plasmada. Seto dejó la carta en la mesa y se dispuso a prepararse para las vacaciones, ya sabía que las tenía que tomar y aún así no estaba preparado, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

-Flash Back-

La reunión de la junta directiva de la compañía se celebraba todos los lunes a las 17:00 y la compañía trabajaba de 8:00 a 16:00, la ventaja era que la reunión se realizaba en la sala de juntas un piso arriba de la oficina del gerente general de la compañía ósea Kaiba, entonces utilizaba la hora que tenía para realizar los asuntos que no le alcanzaban en su día y además si hacía falta volvía después de la reunión.

La reunión era igual que cualquier otra de su tipo, se reunían todos los accionistas, en su caso eran seis personas, Kirishima, Toudou, Honda, Satoru y los dos hermanos Kaiba, aunque Mokuba había firmado un permiso que decía que en caso de no estar presente Seto podía tomar control de sus acciones.

Actualmente Kaiba seguía conservando el 49% de las acciones, Mokuba había comprado en la bolsa hasta alcanzar el 25%(en realidad lo hizo Kaiba, pero lo hizo a su nombre) y los otros miembros habían adquirido las suyas después de que Gozaburo se marchara y se negaban a venderlas. Ese día trataron su asunto, ósea el del gerente general y su obsesión al trabajo(aunque no lo plantearon con esas palabras). Hicieron un debate para aprobar las dos soluciones, Seto alegaba que si el Gerente renunciaba a sus derechos alegando inconcordancia con el reglamento interno, se hacía borrón y cuenta nueva, los otros cuatros miembros decían que como cualquier empleado normal, aunque fuera miembro de la junta, debía acatar las leyes y tomar vacaciones (obligadas). Hicieron la votación primero se votó la opción de los cuatro viejos directivos, debían botar a favor levantando la mano, los cuatro levantaron la mano, pero aún así solamente tenían un 26% del total de los votos.

Kaiba estaba seguro que ganaría tenía el 74% a su favor, cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta, un joven alto de cabello negro entró en la sala se sentó en el único asiento vacío a la par de Kaiba y levantó su mano tranquilamente. Kaiba lo miró extraño, primero sorprendido y luego sintió la furia que lo invadía, pero como había aprendido en tantos años se controló. Había perdido en menos de un minuto paso de la satisfacción de saber que ganaba a la sorpresa de la derrota.

-Bueno creo que se aprueba nuestra moción- dijo Kirishima.- Ya traemos redactado el comunicado que se enviará al gerente, por favor léanlo y díganos si están de acuerdo.

-No hace falta, lo firmaré.

-Vamos Kaiba-san, no puede firmar como si fuera un papel en blanco, ¿y si dijera que nos quedamos con sus acciones?- dijo Satoru.

-Supongo que ya lo leíste ¿no?- dijo Kaiba dirigiéndose a Mokuba.

-Claro, yo lo redacté. No te preocupes no nos regalarás tus acciones.

Kaiba se resignó y lo firmó, ahora quedaba recibir la notificación oficial y cesar sus labores, ese día trabajaría hasta tarde para poner sus asuntos en orden.

-No se preocupe Kaiba, le daremos toda esta semana para que concluya lo que necesite- dijo Honda sonriéndole- Así que procure ir a dormir a su casa.

.-Claro.

-Fin Flash Back-

Había hablado con Mokuba un momento el martes en la mañana, luego de tomar su café negro. Mokuba se había disculpado, alegaba que era necesario que se tomara tiempo para descansar, las vacaciones eran necesarias y además era imprescindible que se acatara el reglamento sin importar el cargo que ocupara.

-¿Te enojarás conmigo?

-No.

-Sabes que siempre te he apoyado. Es solo que quiero que estés conmigo más tiempo.

-Si… claro…

-Y también creo que te convertiste en un ermitaño, quiero sobrinos, quiero un hermano cariñoso, una madre, unas vacaciones en familia y tú eres mi única familia, además de una vida normal, sin computadoras, sin internet, bueno talvez para ver porno.

-Mokuba, cállate, si no quieres que te le ponga control parental a la red.

-¿Es que acaso tu no vez?, si se lo pones se lo quitaré.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

-Talvez hace años que no me vuelves ni a ver, no tienes idea de cuanto he crecido.

-Claro que lo sé. Bueno me voy a trabajar hablaré contigo en mis vacaciones ya que tendré tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Kaiba salió de la cocina rápidamente, eran apenas las seis de la mañana, Mokuba se levantaba temprano para ir a sus últimas clases en la Universidad y Seto procuraba hacer que el reloj fuera más despacio.


	2. La lección

**La lección**

Domingo 16 de noviembre, 5:00.

Kaiba estaba tomando café negro bien cargado aunque no sabía ni porque lo hacía pues no haría nada después así que no necesitaba quitarse el sueño que no tenía ni le iba a coger. Luego de tantos años al mando de la compañía, tanto tiempo de trabajo interminable fusionados con sus carreras universitarias y poca vida social se sentía vacío sin hacer nada.

Debido a otra clausula que había redactado el mismo en el reglamento de la compañía ningún empleado, y en esto quedaba claro que era sin distinciones de rango, podía llevarse archivos de Kaiba Corp. por motivos fuera de su labor, ni papel, ni software, ni proyectos, nada de nada. En caso de que desarrollara algún proyecto debía hacer la inscripción formal en la oficina correspondiente para que el proyecto se analizara y se decidiera si se acogía o no en la empresa y eso por supuesto tomaba más de los dos meses de vacaciones que tenía. Podía usar sus influencias como gerente y accionista para conseguir lo que quisiera, pero como en toda gran compañía existían aves rapaces esperando a que hiciera algo mal para cesarlo para siempre de su puesto.

Así que parecía que no tenía otra opción más que tomar las vacaciones, se sirvió otra taza de café con la idea en la cabeza y creía que no lo llevaba tan mal. Pero a media taza lo asaltó la duda de si alguien le estaba dando vacaciones para quedarse con la compañía. Eso no podía ser, pues las vacaciones contaban solo en el su puesto como presidente no de accionista y si le intentaban quitar su presidencia Mokuba le daría su 25% y así ganarían cualquier moción. Nunca dudaría de Mokuba, por eso le dio el 25%, podía habérselas quedado él, pero Mokuba era bastante inteligente y sin duda sabía tomar sus propias decisiones, cuando le regaló las acciones pensó que él sería de alguna manera su freno y no se equivocó. Tenía solo 25 años y ya se sentía cansado, debía tomar un descanso en algún momento y era mejor tomarlo por ese medio que por una enfermedad nerviosa.

Pudo terminar su segundo café, se levantó pero en seguida se volvió a sentar. Definitivamente no sabía que hacer, no tenía nada en su mente y eso siempre era esencial. Intentó encontrar algo aparte de trabajo pero no lo logró y su pensamiento pronto viajó a el proyecto que la compañía lanzaría para navidad, tendría un gran incremento en ventas pues era el mejor avance en juegos virtuales hasta el momento, el lanzamiento se había desplazado para el 25 de diciembre y la euforia de la gente era tanta que la compañía ya tenía pedidos de todo el mundo, millones de dólares. Pero el proyecto ya estaba hecho y las ventas calculadas. Pronto se concentró en su nueva creación, algo inconcebible para la competencia, eso era seguro, por eso era el máximo secreto y la única persona que lo conocía completo era él, su creador, había filtrado detalles a los distintos equipos de desarrollo para que fueran trabajando en ello pero nada concreto, si estaba orgulloso de algo era de la ciega admiración de sus subalternos.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Kaiba salió de golpe de su ensoñación. Miró alrededor y vio un gran perro negro que entraba corriendo en la habitación. Se levantó de la silla y lo sostuvo del collar pero el animal no dejaba de moverse, si se levantaba de patas era casi de su altura. El perro se retorció, hasta que tuvo que soltarlo y cuando vio a Kaiba en mala posición saltó así él y el lamió la boca.

-Quítate perro- dijo casi gritando- No… no… que asco… como te atreves- decía mientras se lo apartaba de la cara- No me lamas la boca puerco animal.

-Otro Flash Back-

El perro brincaba feliz. Y sí, era el perro de la casa, Kaiba lo había encontrado en la calle con frió una vez que tuvo que asistir a una reunión en el colegio de Mokuba, nunca asistía, pero esa vez no pudo faltar pues recibió un ultimátum de la dirección en donde se le comunicaba que como responsable legal de su hermano estaba obligado a asistir a las citaciones del colegio. Por supuesto Kaiba había mandado a sus empleados a lo largo de los años, pues la desconsiderada dirección siempre las hacía en horario de trabajo y además cuando le preguntó a Mokuba este dijo que no importaba quien fuera, al final su comportamiento era excelente y los profesores no tenían nada que decir.

Cuando llegó a la clase, la reunión no había comenzado y eso era algo que detestaba: la impuntualidad, a los diez minutos llegó el profesor y se disculpó era un maestro mayor e impartía historia mundial, hablaba lento. A su ritmo les comunicó que los llamaría uno por uno pues las reuniones generales no servían en el caso de sus estudiantes tan maravillosos y distintos. Al momento Kaiba se comenzó a impacientar y estaba a punto de mandarlo todo a volar y soltar uno de sus discursos sobre la mediocridad y la gente patética cuando el maestro dijo:

-El padre o la madre de Mokuba Kaiba.

-Yo soy su encargado legal.

-¿O ya veo y que vínculo tiene usted con el estudiante?

-Soy su hermano, ¿no debería saber usted eso ya?

-Claro, claro. En alguna parte recuerdo algo así y sin embargo nunca lo he visto en reuniones anteriores, no sé si usted está enterado pero hacemos por lo menos cinco reuniones con los encargados al año. Sígame dentro del aula por favor y ustedes en un momento los llamaré- les comunicó a los padres que esperaban afuera con gesto de asombro en parte por la irresponsabilidad que insinuó el profesor, pero más por la cara asesina de Kaiba. Este último estaba pensando seriamente en retarlo a un duelo o a lo que fuera y cerrarle la boca, pero pensó un poco en lo que le diría su hermano y mejor lo siguió dentro del aula.

-Como le decía- dijo el profesor señalándole una silla frente a su escritorio,- esto es para el desarrollo integral de nuestros pequeños estudiantes y usted como encargado y más importante como hermano debería asistir, pero desde que el joven ingresó no lo había visto acá, creo que he tenido a varios colaboradores suyos, principalmente a Ronald. Vaya ya era hora de que viniera, debe haber recibido usted mi carta.

El profesor hizo una pausa mientras abría su portafolio, pero Kaiba ya estaba lo suficientemente encolerizado, tenía los puños cerrados y estaba decidido a no dejar que ese vejeta hablara más de la cuenta.

-Cálmese, por favor. He hablado con su hermano y él me ha contado acerca de su particular situación familiar y de su trabajo. Aún así su hermano es un niño todavía. Debe intentar prestarle mucha más atención y sobretodo afecto. El es un joven muy inteligente sin embargo se conducta es un tanto ruidosa, posiblemente por la forma en que ha sido formado en su hogar. Lamento decirle, señor Kaiba, que su hermano es un arrogante, tiene una cierta tendencia al desafío de la autoridad, además cree que puede exigirle a sus profesores y a los demás alumnos.

Kaiba se quedó helado ante la sinceridad del profesor. Pero en un segundo ya estaba recuperado.

-Mokuba es mucho más inteligente que esa bola de incompetentes, usted no lo conoce ni a él ni a mí y ningún profesor me va a hablar de esa manera, mañana mandaré una carta al director de la escuela y si no es acatada sacaré a Mokuba y le conseguiré una mejor escuela…

-Creo haberle dicho que se calme. Si quiere decirle algo al director dígalo ahora, yo soy tanto profesor como director de esta escuela y creo que a usted le hace falta una lección, su hermano lo admira y en el fondo es un buen chico, pero creo que no lo está criando de la mejor manera, este chico necesita un buen ejemplo no solo en el ámbito laboral sino en el familiar y usted parece que lo único que hace es trabajar. Le daré este concejo, cada noche en la cena hable con su hermano acerca de cualquier cosa menos trabajo, ayúdele en cuanto pueda en las tareas, aparte espacio en los fines de semana para jugar y salir a algún lado, llévelo al parque, al cine o cualquier otro lugar en donde tenga contacto con otras personas y pueda compartir sanamente con usted.- Kaiba ya estaba apunto de abrir la boca.- ¡Déjeme terminar! Se que usted ama a su hermano por eso le estoy diciendo estas cosas y por eso le hice venir acá. Por favor preste atención a lo que digo y si aún desea sacar a su hermano de mi escuela déjeme decirle que esta es la mejor y no encontrará otra igual en Japón.

Mientras hablaba el profesor parecía haber crecido unos diez centímetros de estatura, tenía un tono de voz mucho más fuerte y un brillo en los ojos que obligó a Kaiba a centrarse en la conversación. Esto no era una simple reunión de la escuela y ese no era un simple profesor. Así que Kaiba prefirió escuchar el resto de lo que tenía que decir, de todos modos el haría lo que fuera por Mokuba y sospechaba que ese hombre tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, así que respiró hondo y esperó. El profesor al ver su reacción se relajó de nuevo.

-En esta escuela,-continuó el profesor- tenemos varias personalidades importantes, por ese motivo somos flexibles en cuanto al horario de las reuniones si se tiene una buena justificación para no asistir. En su caso es solo que me diga la hora y el día que le sirva para ponernos de acuerdo. Siguiendo con el motivo de nuestra reunión de hoy, en estos exámenes bimestrales Mokuba ha alcanzado el tercer lugar, sus notas son muy buenas…

-¿Tercer lugar?-dijo Kaiba con un tono de incredulidad- ¿Y aún así dice que son buenas notas?, hablaré con Mokuba de esto, en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Eso me parece bien, pero por favor no lo regañe. Creo que eso es todo, sin embargo me gustaría verlo pronto y si me permite decírselo también espero un cambio en Mokuba-kun. Puede mandarme un correo con la fecha y la hora de la próxima reunión y yo le responderé con mucho gusto y ahora si me permite tengo otros padres de familia esperando fuera.

Le estrechó la mano a Kaiba y lo acompañó a la puerta. Ese día mientras Seto se dirigía a su auto escucho un pequeño gemido debajo, se agachó para investir de donde procedía y vio una pequeña bola de pelo negro junto a la rueda del carro. Lo intentó quitar espantándolo con la voz, pero el extraño ser no quería salir de ahí. Luego de un rato decidió encender el auto y espantarlo con el ruido del motor, pero su sedán negro no emitía ningún ruido, por eso lo había comprado. Así que como no quería tener un asesinato en su conciencia se decidió a sacarlo él mismo, lo tomó de una pata para tirar de él y cuando lo hizo el perrito levantó la cabeza y lo miró con unos ojos capaces de romperle él corazón a cualquiera menos al duro presidente de Kaiba Corp., sin embargo no se decidió a dejarlo ahí botado. Menos luego de que él animal se levantara moviendo la cola y se le acostara en sus pies, se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió(principalmente para no tocarlo con las manos y que su auto no se ensuciara), total podría tirarlo y compararse otro nuevo.

Había planeado deshacerse de él, dárselo a alguno de sus empleados, incluso consideró mandarlo a la perrera. Pero en cuanto Mokuba lo vio no quiso separarse del animal.

-Oye hermano como lo encontraste tú, ¿qué te parece si le pones un nombre?- Le había dicho con cara de felicidad.

-No me interesa ese perro. Mantenlo fuera de mi vista o lo lanzaré a la calle.

-Oki,- Mokuba pronunció esas palabras con un acento de tristeza en la voz. –Como quieras hermano.

Kaiba lo pensó mejor, nunca veía a su hermano tan feliz como ese momento.

-Realmente no tengo ningún nombre para un perro, búscalo tú.

-Ya pensé en ponerle Joe, como a él Duck le dice perro. También pensé en Ronald como él siempre nos está cuidando pienso que el perro sería más fiel si lleva su nombre. Pero creo que lo mejor será ponerle Seto como tú. No crees hermano.- Y dirigiéndose al perro le dijo:- Ven, Seto, ven.

A Kaiba le horrorizó tanto la idea que en seguida se puso de pie y dijo:- De ninguna manera, este perro se va a llamar…- Lo observó por un segundo- Black.

-¿Negro?

-Sí, es negro y se llama Black.

-Fin Flash Back-

Y ese era el animal que ahora le lamía la cara y lo aruñaba con sus patas, el maldito perro había cambiado abismalmente desde que lo recogió. Había pasado de ser una criatura flaca y pequeña, a un animal extremadamente grande. Kaiba no se explica como un bicho que era del tamaño de su zapato lo alcanzó en altura en unos cuantos años.

De adoptar al perro se había arrepentido casi de inmediato, primero porque Mokuba comenzó a dormir con él, luego porque Seto tuvo que comprar el alimento y pagar el veterinario de su bolsillo, porque su hermano lo único que hacía era jugar todo el día con la bola de pelo, como si Black no comiera ni necesitara más cuidado que caricias. Y finalmente porque cuando iba creciendo el perro parecía interpretar al revés las muestras de desprecio de Kaiba y lo adoraba cada día más.

La parte positiva fue que Mokuba vio al perro como un hermano y esto le aliviano la carga de la crianza a Kaiba. Aunque Seto no hacía ni la mitad de lo que el maestro dijo, Mokuba mejoró notablemente su actitud.

**Hola , este es el final del capítulo dos. Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna consulta, comentario o sugerencia por favor dejen un review. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos 3 **


	3. El problema

**El problema**

Kaiba había logrado dominar al perro que ahora descansaba en sus pies tranquilamente, había encendido la televisión pero no encontró nada util que observar y la apagó. A los pocos minutos entró Ronald que iniciaba su jornada laboral todos los días puntualmente.

Ah... Señor Kaiba. ¡Buenos días!, disculpe la interrupción no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

No hay de que disculparse.

Si le interesa, he traido el periódico.

Tráemelo.

Sí, señor.

Ronald llevó el periódico hasta el sillón en donde Kaiba se había acomodado. No tenía la apariencia de un alto ejecutivo de una de los compañías de juegos más prestigiosas del mundo. Más bien parecía un despreocupado joven, así como estaba en una camiseta de punto con un pantalón de pijama holgado, el cabello desordenado y una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara.

Creo que le sientan bien las vacaciones, señor.

Hum.- Kaiba ya había comenzado a hojear el períodico.

Eh... esto. Me refiero a su apariencia se ve más relajado.

No estoy relajado sino aburrido y ya puedes retirarte.

Sí.

Ronald hizo una reverencia y partió en dirección a la cocina. Por años él había sido el encargado de la familia Kaiba en todos los sentidos, desde barrer la casa cuando hacía falta para suplir a una mucama, pasando por cocinero, chofer y recadero, hasta el organizador de eventos como el gran torneo de duelo de moustruos de Kaiba. En ese momento iba a prepararle el desayuno a Mokuba, la razón: Kaiba había considerado que era mejor no tener una sirvienta si él y Mokuba se pasaban todo el tiempo fuera de casa y generalmente no ocupaban ningún servicio de la mansión, muchas veces solo iban a dormir, si es que aparecían.

Una hora más tarde cuando Kaiba estaba terminando de leer todo el periódico, se levantó Mokuba.

Hola hermano. No quieres comer conmigo, Ronal hizo tostadas.

Sí, dame una.

Estan deliciosas. ¿No habías comido aún?¿A qué horas te levantaste?

No hace mucho y preparé café. Ve a traerme uno.

¿Porque no vas tú?

Porque te lo estoy pidiendo a tí, así que levántate y tráelo.

No trabajo para tí ¿sabes?

No, pero eres mi hermano menor así que ve y hazme caso.

Eres un hermano tirano.

Retráctate.

No.

Te obligaré a hacerlo.

Kaiba se levantó y saltó sobre Mokuba.

No, no, lo siento, lo siento.

Que dijste de tu gran y poderoso hermano.

Nada, suéltame jajajaja déjame por favor, cosquillas no. Haré lo que quieras. Por... favor jaja por favor Seto.

Black que hasta ahora se mantenía en el suelo durmiendo al oir la risa de Mokuba y ver a los dos hermanos jugando se unió a la diversión. Saltando sobre Seto que estaba desprevenido.

Ah!Que haces perro?

Vamos Black vamos quítamelo de encima.

Te haré pagar Moki.

Nooooooooo! la nariz no la nariz no, vale me rindo.

Bueno, ahora voy contigo perro.

Kaiba intentó agarrar al perro de una oreja pero este fue más rápido y se avalanzó hacia él logrando que los dos calleran al piso. El perro se recuperó más rápido y se posó encima de él lamiéndole la cara, por solo un segundo porque Kaiba lo agarró del torso le dio vuelta y se levantó.

El café. Con poca azúcar y en una taza grande y tráeme una de esas tostadas con un poco de miel y mi laptop.-Exigió Kaiba.

Di por favor.

Muévete perdedor debo encontrar una información urgente.

¿Así tratas a tu tierno hermanito menor?

Tu fuiste el que dijiste "me rindo", "haré lo que sea" con voz suplicante verdad. Te gané limpiamente y ahora haraz lo que digo.

Ok, un día de estos te ganaré y tu serás el perdedor.

Mokuba volvió cuando kaiba estaba buscando una información en la base de datos de la compañía.

¿Qué haces? Y ¿Porqué tienes la base de la compañía?

Mira esa noticia.

Mejor explícame.

...-Kaiba miró directamente a Mokuba, suspiró y luego continuó: -Ok... mira creo que debes saberlo, el problema es que ultimamente tenemos problemas con un filtro de información.

Disculpa. ¿Te refieres a un programa?

No. Cuando el departamento de desarrollo hace un programa, se mantiene un extricto secreto desde el primer momento, luego se efectúa la compra de piezas con mucha discreción, se arman prototipos, hacemos documentaciones, pruebas, ect. Todos los empleados firman un acuerdo de confidencialidad total. Cuando marketing hace la promoción de los productos practicamente se tiene todo listo y eso hace que la competencia no pueda copiar los productos o patentar las ideas de ahí que tengamos éxito en nuestro lanzamientos.

¿Y alguien cuenta los secretos de nuestro productos?

Algo por el estilo, hay algún tipo de espía en la compañía o eso suponemos, ya que cuando sacamos los dos últimos productos tuvimos una demanda por copia de procedimientos con una compañía menor, ellos alegaban que pocos días antes del lazamiento de nuestro producto habían registrado una patente por un producto que aunque no era igual, hacía cosas similares.

¿Algo me habías comentado no? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta la prensa?

Pagamos mucho dinero para que no supieran o no divulgaran esta información pues nos quitaría credibilidad. Bueno, en el segundo producto el problema fue que la competencia respondió demasiado rápido con productos similares y hubo varias copias pirata. Cuando se desarrollo un proyecto se duran meses o incluso un año o más, la competencia entonces debe comprarlo y analizarlo para lograr ver como fuciona que características tiene, deben desmontarlo y analizarlo minuciosamente. Obviamente nosotros le ponemos controles para impedir que lo puedan desmontar incluso programamos los videojuegos para que se destruyan o borren su información cuando alguien intecta acceder a lugares demasiado sospechosos o le ponemos contraseñas o prohibiciones, así que es obvio que hay una fuga de información, alguien está divulgando información valiosa sobre nuestro trabajo.

¿No puede ser una coincidencia?

Kaiba fulminó a Mokuba con la mirada.

No, menos con la noticia que salió en ese periódico.

¿Qué dice?

Nada te cuesta leerla.

No,pego ehtoy comendo- Mokuba habla con la boca llena.

Bueno resulta que ya casi es el lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo juego, hemos gastado muchísimo tiempo y dinero en todo el proceso y ahora según esa noticia la compañía de Maximiliam Pegasus va a lanzar un juego que es sospechosamente parecido al nuestro.

Pero... no puede ser, ¿estás seguro? ¿Cómo es que aún no han encontrado nada?

Porque quien está filtrando la información es un tipo más inteligente de lo que parece a simple vista. Ya hemos tomado medidas bastante drásticas y aún no lo hemos encontrado, hasta el momento.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Averiguar qué pasa, desenmascarar a los tipos malos y evitar que Pegasus publique su juego. Tengo todo un mes para hacerlo.

¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Por el momento sigue con tu vida normal, como estoy de vacaciones no quiero llamar la atención y luego ya veremos como me puedes ayudar. Confía en mí.

Ok.

Kaiba se volvió inmediatamente a la computadora y continuó con su trabajo frenéticamente.

Esto..., Seto, ..., Seto, ..., oniichan- Mokuba tocó a kaiba suavemente en el hombro-¡SETO!

Eh, ¿que quieres ahora?

Puedo salir hoy, no te molesta.

Sí, no me importa, aunque creo que ya estás un poco grande para pedirme permiso.

Es que... hum... ¿Me puedes llevar? En el auto claro y es al centro comercial- Kaiba miró a Mokuba con cara de pocos amigos así que el menor de los kaiba rápidamente añadió- Bueno si quieres, no es tan largo queda como a una hora, puedo ir caminando.

Dile a Ronald que te lleve o sino conduce tú.

No puedo conducir yo, porque ese centro comercial casi siempre se llena, más un domingo así que probablemente no encuentre un parqueo.

Le ordenaré a Ronald que te lleve y luego que te valla a recoger.

Mira hermano saldré con mis amigos, creo que es mejor que no me vean como el niño rico con chofer, además me gustaría que me acompañaras solo es un momento para comer algo y ver una película.

Kaiba estaba lo suficientemente tentado a decir que no, pero en la parte más recondita de su conciencia sentía remordimiento por ser el único familiar vivo de su pequeño hermano Mokuba y no dedicarle tiempo.

Mira lo lamento pero no te puedo acompañar, aunque si te llevaré e iré a recogerte en la noche y de vuelta a casa podemos pasar a cenar, ok.

Sí, gracias eres el mejor hermano.- Mokuba abrazó a Kaiba.


	4. EL encuentro

_**Antes que nada les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, de dejarme reviews o agregarme en sus historias favoritas, de verdad muchas gracias :). Espero que el fic les guste y que disfruten de la pareja SetoxIsis.**_

_Aclaración: Para los nombres de los demás personajes de la serie voy a usar los de la versión latina(que fue la que yo vi XD), por motivos de comodidad, todavía se me enreda un poco el asusto de Jounuchi/Joe, Tea/Anzu... ect. Además de que me come la ortografía de los nombres en Japonés._

_Pd: Disculpen los errores de ortografía en general._

**El encuentro**

Kaiba seguía frente a su computadora. En toda la mañana no se había movido y eso no era nada nuevo en él, cuando se encontraba trabajando podía pasar horas enfrente de una computadora sin comer ni moverse, totalmente absorbido por su trabajo. Pero aun así no todas las personas a su alrededor eran iguales como le recordaba su secretaria cada vez que lo llamaba para juntas, reuniones, eventos y otra gran cantidad de cosas que a su parecer eran totalmente inútiles.

La secretaria de Kaiba había sido también la de su tío (aunque ella no era tan vieja), así que él practicamente solo hacía caso a las interrupciones de ella. El joven Mokuba odiaba de verdad ese aspecto de su hermano, lo exasperaba al máximo, aunque todas las veces que había tratado de hacerle alguna maldad a su hermano por ignorarlo había perdido, así que esa vez decidió pronunciar su nombre casi a gritos para que le hiciera caso.

-Si sigues llamándome de esta manera, te voy a patear sabes.-Dijo Kaiba enojado por la interrupción.

-Me prometiste que me ibas a llevar.

-Ya lo sé, a las tres de la tarde.

-Son las 2 y 30 y debo estar allá a las 3 no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Ya son las 2:30? Diablos.-Kaiba se levantó al instante de la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Estas trabajando desde las 8 de la mañana un domingo y en vacaciones.

-Sí, sí.- Kaiba comenzó a ordenar todo rápidamente y a guardar los archivos que había en su computadora- Dame tiempo solo a que coma algo, no... mejor me baño, comeré algo después.

-No hay tiempo hermano y me lo prometiste.- A Mokuba comenzaba a ensombrecersele el rostro de manera muy rápida así que Kaiba decidió hacerle caso.

-Humm, bueno, vamos de una vez. Solo voy a buscar mi gabardina. Toma las llaves del auto.

-¿De cuál?

-Cualquiera- Kaiba se dirigió escaleras arriba mientras Mokuba escogía una llave e iba hacia el garage de la mansión.

Mientras Seto revolvía el desorden de su habitación buscando algo descente y limpio para ponerse encima, prometió que al menos iba a contratar a alguien para que limpiara un poco su cuarto. Cuando Mokuba estaba pequeño cualquier cosa que le pedía lo hacía, eso le hizo recordar que a veces su hermano entraba en su cuarto a "molestar"(mas bien por un poco de cariño) y él le pedía que le ayudara con algunas cosas como recoger la ropa sucia, ect.

"Viejos tiempos de cuando Mokuba era aún un hermano lindo" pensó Kaiba. Pero aún así cuando bajó al estacionamiento y probó si su hermano era todavía un poco lindo.

-Oye, ¿Me harías un favor?-Le dijo mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

-Claro que sí Seto dime que quieres.

-Ordena mi cuarto.

-No.

-De que sirve que me tome tantas molestias por tí, si tu no me haces ningún favor.

Mokuba torció los ojos. Ya se sabía de memoria todas las formas de presión psicológica que Kaiba ejercía. ¿Cuál usaría ahora? Aunque su hermano era un ególatra insensible la mayoría de las veces también tenía otras facetas, como la respetuosa cuando estaba frente a un sensei o un igual de otra compañía o la cómplice cuando necesitaba ganarse el favor o los votos de algún otro gerente o la paciente en caso de que necesitara cerrar algún negocio con un cliente potencial. Pero todas sus formas de comportamiento eran para sacar algún beneficio de la situación. Eso era algo que había aprendido con los años pues cuando estaba más joven era casi siempre un fanfarrón, pero en el fondo un buen hermano o eso pensaba Mokuba.

-Bueno- Mokuba no quería pasar el resto del viaje ensarsado en una charla de "negocios" con su hermano y además pensaba pedirle otro favor- ¿Qué te parece si contratamos a alguien para que se encargue de la casa, vamos a estar allí en las vacaciones verdad?

-Ya lo había pensado, te encargo eso.

-Mañana llamaré a una agencia.-dijo Mokuba resignado ha hacer la labor.

-No contrates a muchas personas y procura entrevistarlos antes, no quiera personas que se inmiscuyan en mis asuntos ni que me interrupan con estupideces.

-Ok.-Mokuba creyó ya era hora de pedirle a Kaiba el gran favor, pues estaban en un semáforo- Oye te importaría que pasaramos por unos amigos.-Mokuba había tomado un auto con suficiente espacio para llevar a sus amigos.

Kaiba lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e iba a hablar cuando Mokuba lo interrumpio.

-Mira ya pasó el semáforo. Dobla a la izquiera ahí arriba-Kaiba iba acelerando constantemente tanto así que Mokuba se apresuró a añadir un "por favor", pues parecía que Kaiba no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir su camino. Al final dio la vuelta(a máxima velocidad).

-Para aquí.

El lugar en donde estaban no era otro más que la tienda del abuelo de Yugi y enfrente estaba los cuatro chicos de siempre. Tristán, Tea, Joe y Yugi. Al ver a Mokuba comenzaron a saludar frenéticamente y a reirse de una manera que Kaiba había considerado idiota toda su vida. Pero en fin cuando miró al asiento del copiloto se encontró con su hermano haciendo lo mismo.

-Valla, así que es un reencuentro- dijo kaiba con un deje despreciativo en su voz.

-Sí, es un reencuentro para tí y tus viejos amigos de duel monster. Recuerdas que te dije que estamos en la misma universidad, incluso Yugi es mi senpai en varios cursos y además es es presidente del club de duelo de mounstruos, nosotros nos vemos segido. Estoy seguro de que te lo dije.

-Supongo que sí me lo dijiste- Kaiba suspiró, no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado y como siempre una parte muy profunda de él se sentía culpable.

Ya los demás chicos iban subiendo uno a uno al carro, (como si no tuviera dos puertas XD), e iban saludando conforme entraban. Primero entró Tea con una falda corta como siempre y con zapatos de plataforma, estaba solo un poco más alta pero se le habían borrado las facciones de niña y tenía unas más afiladas, además se había dejado crecer el cabello. Luego Tristan, no había cambiado mucho solo se había recortado el pelo, Joe seguía igual de escandaloso que de costumbre, de todos era el que menos había cambiado y de último entró Yugi con el pelo igual que siempre, había crecido hasta ser idéntico a Yami, incluso en la voz aunque seguía tan tímido como siempre.

-Hola Kaiba hace años que no te veía, veo que tu también has cambiado bastante.-Yugi saludó y fue el único de fijarse en el conductor del vehículo.

Kaiba se limitó a hacer un gesto con su mano.

-Espera ¿Kaiba?, guau realmante te vez diferente- Joe se le quedó mirando descaradamente, cosa que obviamente molestó a Seto. Inmediatamente puso el carro en marcha intentando acelerar al máximo para acabar con la pesadilla antes de que lo acosaran con preguntas y comentarios idiotas.

-Hace años que no te dejabas ver, ¿no Kaiba?-Esa vez fue Tristan el que habló y Joe lo interrumpió:

-Sí que cruel, y nosotros que somos tus amigos.

-Dime Wheler en que momento te di razones para pensar eso.

-Valla parece que sigues tan frío como siempre.-Joe estaba apunto de replicar algo más.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- Yugi sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Tea habló por primera vez, se estaba poniendo un poco de lipstick mientras los chicos hablaban, como se montaron desde el lado del copiloto ella quedaba detrás del asiento de Kaiba, entonces se hizo un poco para adelante puso sus manos sobre el respaldo de él y dijo.-¿Y tienes novia Kaiba?

Kaiba se esperaba otro tipo de comentarios, así que por la sorpresa se terminó saltando un semáforo y casi choca con un carro que venía virando pero afortunadamente pudo frenar y evitar el choque. Entre tanto los otros chicos se recuperaban del susto.

-Eso sí que fue un cambio radical en la conversación.-dijo Mokuba reaccionando rápidamente- Hermano ten un poco más de cuidado con los semáforos, por favor.

-¡Rayos! no me tienes que decir, Mokuba.

-¿Pe-pe-pero Tea por que le preguntas eso? - Yugi tenía una expresión de incierto en el rostro y los demás chicos estaban dirigiendo la pregunta.

-Bueno...-sonrió timidamente- No se puede negar que los años le han sentado bien a Kaiba, está bastante guapo.-Tea se ruborizó y rápidamente miró por la ventana escondiendo el rostro.-Además tu dijiste que cambiaramos de tema solo quería virar el curso de la conversación.-Añadió como disculpa a Yugi.

Para nadie era un secreto que los dos se atraían mutuamente, aunque ninguno se había atrevido a confesarse claramente, pero Tea siempre se había esforzado al máximo para estar al lado de Yugi, claro como su amiga, siempre lo estaba apoyando, incluso hizo lo posible por asistir a la misma universidad que él, aunque ella estudiaba artes dramáticas y asistía al club de baile y él era de la facultad de ingeniería y era el presidente del club de duelo de mounstruos y de facultad a facultad había un mundo de distancia.

En el caso de Kaiba, su reacción se debía a que ninguna de sus novias le duraba mucho tiempo y además eran ellas la que lo dejaban, por que él estaba casado con el trabajo y decían sentirse como amantes ocasionales a las que solo visitaba cuando se tomaba un respiro de sus labores en la empresa, cosa que no ocurría muy constantemente. Su última relación tuvo un final desastroso cuando su novia de ese momento le dijo que le había sido infiel con alguien de la compañía, pero que debía perdonarla pues ella se sentía solitaria por la falta de atención de él. Cuando se tocaba el tema se ponía algo nervioso y de mal humor.

Con el incidente los chicos se quedaron en silencio el poco tiempo que quedaba hasta el centro comercial.

-¿Dónde debo dejarlos?

-Creo que por el cine estaría bien, vamos a ver una película.

Kaiba circuló lentamente buscando un parqueo cerca del cine en donde poder bajar a los chicos, dio la casualidad de que un auto iba a desocupar un espacio así que esperó y tomó el lugar.

-Hey miren es el carro de los Ishtar, ahí está Marik y viene con Odion.- Yugi fue el primero en advertir que en el espacio vecino a la izquierda estaba el bonito sedán negro de sus otros amigos.

-Oh. Miren es Ishizu, iré a saludarla.-Tea se bajó del auto y se aproximó al asiento del conductor en donde estaba sentada esperando a que su hermano y Odion se bajaran del auto.- Hola Ishizu,- dijo alegremente.

-Que gusto verte Tea, a pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que te ví.

-Así es.

Mientras tanto los chicos se saludaban entre ellos y Joe se iba a buscar a May que ahora era su novia y llegaría con Serenity.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Ishizu?- Preguntó Yugi acercándose al bonito auto de ella pero por el asiento del copiloto.

-No, estoy un poco cansada estaba terminando los preparativos de una exhibición, pero de todos modos me pasaré por algún restaurante para almorzar.

-Que lástima me habría gustado hablar contigo sobre los artefactos del milenio.

-¿Es muy urgente, Faraón?

-No, no te preocupes. Es solo una pregunta poco importante supongo que te volveré a ver un día de estos, los chicos y yo estabamos pensando organizar una visita al museo.

-Me encantaría que fueran por ahí.

En ese momento Tristan los llamó a Tea y a él, debían darse prisa para elegir que película verían y poder comprar las entradas. Entonces los nueve chicos se dirigieron rumbo a las escaleras, dejando a Kaiba y Ishizu cada uno en su auto, Ishizu cogió su bolso salió del auto y lo cerró.

-Gusto en verte Seto Kaiba.- dijo mientras se acercaba al auto de él.

-Buenas tardes, Ishtar.

-Deberías de tener un poco más de cuidado con los semáforos. Realmente pensé que ibas a chocarme- dijo Ishizu con una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial.

Kaiba arrancó el auto con intensión de dirigirse a su casa para comer algo, pues ya sentía que le iba a sonar el estómago de hambre. Pero en ese momento se le vino una gran idea a la mente así que lo apagó de nuevo, tomó su gabardina y se dirigió tras los pasos de Ishizu rá que estaba a poca distancia, de camino a las gradas. Así que levantando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara le pidió que lo esperara.

**Fin del capítulo 4**


	5. El contrato

**El contrato**

Los chicos se encontraban frente al cine, estaban dicidiéndose por alguna película de las tres que se presentaban a las 3.30, la primera era "_Amor_" mostraba a una pareja a punto de besarse con sus manos unidas y con un atardecer de fondo. La segunda era una película animada, creación de disney "_Las leyendas de Fido: El perro feroz y sus amigos_" y la tercera era "_The mounstrous crime_" en donde aparecía un sinfín de cadáveres despedazados y una larga sombra detrás, en la parte de abajo decía: _MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS(Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas)._

Como no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para ver todos la misma película se separaron en grupos, pero luego debían unirse de nuevo a las 5.30 en el área de comidas. El primer grupo iba a ver Amor y ahí estaban Mai, Joe, Yugi y Tea. Mai detestaba las películas románticas y Joe hubiera preferido ver un millón de veces Fido con Serenity que una aburrida película de amor con su insensible novia. Pero ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer que Yugi y Tea asistieran juntos. Joe había hecho uso de todos sus recuersos para poder arrastrar a Yugi con él y al final apelando a la amistad eterna y otras cosas por el estilo logró que lo acompañara. Tea en cambio ya había decidido que vería esa película así que no hubo problema.

En el segundo grupo estaban Marik, Odion y Bakura y obviamente escogieron la película de terror. Por último Serenity había hecho que Tristán y Duck la acompañaran a ver Fido. El que faltaba por decidirse era Mokuba a quien no le hacía mucha gracia ver una película de amor con las dos parejitas, ni ver una película de terror con los psicópatas, entonces viendo su indecisión Serenity decidió invitarlo a ver la película con ellos.

-_Seto-Ishizu_-

Ishizu esperó a Seto en la base de la escalera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kaiba?

-Tengo algo que proponerte- dijo el muy seriamente.

-Así, dime que es.

-Vas a un restaurante no es cierto, almorcemos juntos y te lo diré ahí.

Ishizu meditó la propuesta por varios instantes hasta que al final decidió que lo peor que podría pasar era que le diera indigestión y aceptó la proposición de Kaiba. Subieron juntos las escaleras sin siquiera mirarse, luego se encaminaron a un restaurante lo suficientemente discreto, pero aún así elegante. Kaiba pidió una mesa privada y un empleado los dirigió hacia un espacio alejado de la sala central, oculto tras mamparas al estilo oriental, decorado con una pequeña zona con plantas ornamentales que servía para animar el ambiente y luego el balcón que era la principal fuente de luz y que tenía vistas a la fachada del centro comercial. El mesero se retiró apenas hubieron llegado, así que Seto se mostró galante(un gesto no muy propio de él) con la dama, se dirigió a la mesa y le tendió la silla para que ella se sentara, luego se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-Ahora ya puedes decirme que quieres.- Dijo Ishizu.

Seto la miró fijamente, realmente nunca se había fijado mucho en ella y hacía tiempo que no la veía, fisicamente había tenido algunos cambios o ¿sería la ropa lo que cambió? Ese día tenía el cabello negro y lacio ligeramente recogido, sus ojos claros eran llamativos en esa piel bronce. No estaba usando las ropas egipcias que había tenido en el torneo sino un vestido sencillo color salmón, totalmente sobrio. Tenía un porte elegante y una presencia atrayente, Kaiba incluso pensó que era bonita, se sorprendió por eso y enseguida se recordó que era la loca egipcia que creía ver el futuro, pero aún así necesitaba de sus servicios, debía tener cuidado con la forma de tratarla.

El mesero llegó con una copa de vino cortesía de la casa y el menú, luego se alejó de la mesa un poco para que tuvieran tiempo de escoger los platillos. La primera en ordenar fue Ishizu, escogió algo ligero coq au vin(pollo al vino), kaiba no era amante de la comida que llevara carnes blancas y escogió algo un poco más pesado Pot au feu. El mesero se retiró con la orden dejando a ambos degustado el vino.

-¿Y bien?-Ishizu seguía aguardando la respuesta de Kaiba.

Él se llevó la copa a la boca y tomó unos segundos para saborear el vino mientras la observaba fijamente por encima de la copa, ella también lo miraba de manera expectante. Así que decidió que era mejor no darle largas al asunto y comenzó a explicarle lentamente lo mismo que ya le había dicho a Mokuba. Si empezaba desde el principio le daría tiempo al mesero de volver con la comida, luego de comer ya se ocuparía de convencerla. Kaiba era una persona muy segura cuando se trataba de negocios, pero aún así debía de ser discreto, hubo cosas que le ocultó a la egipcia, le explicó básicamente lo elemental para que se diera una idea del tipo de trabajo que quería de ella y así era, cuando kaiba quería algo lo lograba, para él la egipcia ya estaba contratada y le diría las cosas poco a poco, tenía que irla comprometiendo lentamente para que al final accediera, nada haría diciéndole todo de una vez.

Cuando terminó de explicarle la fuga de la información y el problema que suponía para la empresa ella asintió en señal de comprensión.

-Entiendo tu problema aunque sinceramente no veo de que manera encajo yo en esto-dijo la egipcia justo en el momento en que llegaban los platos. Así que dejaron de hablar y se dedicaron a comer, una vez hubieron terminado y les recogieron la mesa, Kaiba pidió más vino y un postre y prosiguieron la conversación.

-Mira según lo que entiendo Pegasus afirma que su juego se basa en alguna cosa que encontró en él mismo lugar de donde sacó duelo de mounstruos. Debe ser algo parecido a esa roca que me enseñaste cuando me diste a Obelix. Necesito que me ayudes a demostrar que no hay indicios de mi juego anteriormente y que lo que encontró Pegasus es falso.

-No tiene porqué ser falso, aunque no lo afirmaré antes de ver el juego. Realmente no entiendo como estás tan seguro de que te copiaron el juego.

-Lo sé, la preparación y programación de un juego no es cosa de poco tiempo, lleva investigación, planeación, análisis y muchas horas de prueba. Estoy 100% seguro de que me copiaron y que hace 5000 años ninguna mente humana pudo haber consebido algo parecido.

-De la misma forma que habrías dicho que hace 5000 años no existía el juego de mounstrous si lo estuvieras planeando ahora mismo, ¿no es así?

-Esto es distinto, además hace 5000 años no tenían computadoras ni tecnología para hacer lo que hacemos hoy.

-Y sin embargo, te apuesto a que jugaban Duel Mounster mejor que ahora. Además no entiendo tu obstinación en negar tu pasado, puede que este juego ya lo hayas jugado antes...- Lo último lo añadió con la convicción de que a Kaiba no lo iba a gustar.

"_Esta mujer es astuta" _fue lo primero que pensó Kaiba. _"¿Me quiere tomar el pelo?"_ Se limitó a tomar un bocado de su postre, ella había rechazado su postre y había pedido un vaso de agua.

-Si te refieres a eso de mi supuesta vida pasada, debo decirte de nuevo que no me interesa y que no creo ni por un segundo que sea cierto- dijo Kaiba cayendo en la provocación.-Solamente te pido que trabajes para mí durante un tiempo, estoy dispuesto a pagarte el doble de lo que te pagan regularmente, si obtienes los resultados deseados te daré una bonificación. ¿Qué dices?

-No-dijo Ishizu sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Dime que quieres, te daré lo que pidas.-Dijo Kaiba y añadió-Siempre y cuando sea algo aceptable.

-No quiero nada de tí, tengo un buen trabajo y no lo voy a dejar por una de tus obseciones. Seto.- Ishizu hizo ademan de levantarse de la mesa.

Kaiba se dió cuenta de que no podía adularla, y que sería difícil conseguir un trato con la chica egipcia así que se antes de que se fuera decidió usar otro método.

-Mira realmente necesito esto y tu eres la mejor arqueóloga de este país ¿no es así? Si esto fuera un fraude, si Pegasus mintiera con los hallazgos arqueológicos es tu deber investigarlo, además estoy dispuesto a darte todo el crédito de la investigación te pagaré por el tiempo de servicio y además te daré la bonificación que desees, no te pido que investigues lo que yo quiero te pido que investigues la verdad.- Dijo Kaiba suavizando su voz, lo que fuera por convencerla, podría contratar otro arqueólogo pero ella era egipcia, muy reconocida e influyente, no creía encontrar un mejor candidato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas que trabaje para tí?- Ishizu seguía tentada a decir rotundamente que no, pero no lo descartaría de inmediato, si Kaiba estaba tan interesado...

-Un mes aproximadamente.

-Mira disculpa, pero ahora estoy preparando una exposición y la termino hasta el próximo viernes, luego tendré varios días libres, pero en tan poco tiempo no creo posible avanzar nada, tengo que acceder a la información que dice tener Pegasus, necesito fotografías, videos, o muestras tangibles. En fin, un mes es poco tiempo, además no creo que Pegasus esté dispuesto a facilitarte nada.

-Eso lo arreglaré yo no te preocupes, solo necesitas aceptar... Se que es poco tiempo y que estas ocupada pero aun así eres mi mejor opción, a excepción de ese arqueólogo tan renombrado que ha salido en las noticias últimamente, me han dicho que descubrió una tumba nueva y está mejor cualificado que cualquiera en ciudad dominó.

-¿Mejor cualificado?-Ishizu se sintió ofendida por el comentario, cosa que quería Kaiba,- no lo creo, no conseguirás a un egiptólogo y menos a ningún arqueologó respetable que te haga el trabajo en tan poco tiempo ni teniendo todo el mes disponible.

-¿Segura? No busco a personas respetables y además estoy dispuesto a ceder todo lo que se encuentren tesoros, artefactos, lo que sea.

El señor Rafael Carter era un hombre de unos 40 años que se había hecho famoso por encontrar accidentamente una tumba, luego se hizo arqueólogo y más famoso aún por ser un cazador de tesoros, siempre estaba hábido de dinero, tenía roces nada agradables con el abuelo de Yugi y el de Rebeca pues la mitad de lo que se encontraba iba a parar a su colección privada.

-Si haces eso estarás haciéndole un daño a el patrimonio cultural egipcio, pues ese señor no hace nada más que saquear tumbas y su trabajo no es nada aceptable, con tus provocaciones baratas no aceptaré señor Kaiba.

Izhizu tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo al escuchar la réplica de Kaiba.

-Esto es confidencial si te lo digo espero que mantengas la boca cerrada Ishtar, hoy ingresé en la base de datos de Pegasus, por un momento antes de que detectaran una intrusión, sé que en esto están inplicados esos artefactos del milenio por los que el perdedor deYugi y tu están obsecionados, además se supone que hay mucha información sobre el duelo de mounstruos.- Dijo Kaiba mirándola fijamente.

Ishizu al oir los artefactos del milenio se puso tensa. ¿Era cierto lo que Kaiba estaba diciendo? Si era sí no era conveniente que nadie más se enterara de esa información, ella la primogénita de la familia de cuidadores de tumbas no podía dejar que esos artefactos cayeran en las manos equivocadas, debía recuperarlos y devolverlos al faraón antes de que alguien se apoderara de ellos y usara su poderes para destruir el mundo...Ishizu suspiró y miró a Kaiba a los ojos.

-Debes prometerme que no te entrometerás en mis estudios, te daré los resultados que te interesan en cuanto los tengan listos, pero el resto de la investigación me pertenecerá a mí y no podrás usarlos con fin de obtener dinero. Los artículos que se encuentren serán entregados a las personas o entidades que yo considere y bajo ningún motivo podrás apoderarte de ellos, ni aunque sean cartas raras señor Kaiba. Tampoco podrás hacer mal uso de la información que te de, ni modificarla a tu favor. Bajo esas condiciones trabajaré para tí.

-Muy bien- dijo Kaiba dirigiendose hacia ella. Se estrecharon la mano para cerrar el contrato.-Acepto tus condiciones y espero que inicies el trabajo mañana, te estaré esperando en mi casa con la información que logre reunir, ve en cuanto termines en el museo.


End file.
